


Do We Have To? (We Don’t Have To, but I’d Like To)

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Confessions, Dun dun dun dun, Fluff, Jackson - Freeform, Jinyoung, M/M, Sharing beds, THERE’S ONLY ONE BED, jinson, this is revolutionary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Here’s the sitch — There’s only one bed.It’s a cold winter’s night so there is no way in hell he’s sleeping on the floor.He’s not too keen on sharing a bed with Jackson, either, but that’s the only choice he has left at this point.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Do We Have To? (We Don’t Have To, but I’d Like To)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my chaptered fic-

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” is the first thing which comes out of Jinyoung’s mouth when Jackson comes back to him with a sheepish smile, room-key in hand and a lamely crafted excuse already on the tip of his tongue. “There’s really no other room?” he questions, eyebrows pinched.

“No,” Jackson answers. “They’re all taken, they’ve been busy with too many guests these past few weeks,” he says, hand coming up to rub at the nape of his neck.

“That’s so annoying,” Jinyoung groans, rubbing a hand over his face. “It’s not like we can go elsewhere, there won't be another motel unless we decide to drive for another half an hour.” He sighs, lifting himself off of the chair he was sitting in. “Let’s go up and get some sleep, it’s been a long day.”

They make their way up to the third floor of the building, the creaky, old elevator giving Jinyoung the creeps and upping his nerves to an astronomical level.

“We’ll be fine, it’s only one night,” Jackson says. “Our next destination will have better facilities.”

“It’s one night too many,” Jinyoung grumbles as he steps into the room after Jackson. “We really decided to go on a spontaneous road trip to the middle of no where without a fucking plan, how much worse can this get? Place your bets now!”

He takes a look around the small room, eyes falling onto the narrow, double bed placed right in the middle of the room. There was a bedside table right next to it and a small closet tucked into one of the corners. A shabby looking desk is placed underneath the lone window, with the curtains drawn over the panes. There was a small bathroom as well, to Jinyoung’s utmost relief.

A warm shower is what he needs most right now. “I’m calling first dibs on the shower,” Jinyoung says as he dumps his bag onto the desk. He strips the outer layer of clothing he had on and makes his way over to the closet.

“Well,” Jackson mumbles, sitting down on the end of the bed. “We’re going to have to share a bed.”

Jinyoung takes a look at the hardwood floor and exhales through his nose. “Unless you want to sleep on the floor, then yeah, I’m afraid that’s what we’re going to have to do.” He hangs his clothes into the closet. “I’d sleep on the floor but it’s too cold and they don’t have extra pillows or blankets in here,” he says, tilting his head up to look at the empty section propped above the clothing rack.

“You’re making it seem like it’s a bad thing, having to share a bed with me.”

“Are we going to ignore the fact that you kicked me off the bed that one time we were made to share a bed?”

“That was _one time._ And for fuck sake, that was _five years ago._ ”

“Well, I hold grudges for double that time.”

“You’re like the stick people can’t seem to pull out of their asses — Irritating and absolutely unneeded.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, fishing his pyjamas out of his bag. “I wouldn’t be up your ass about this if you didn’t come up with something so ridiculous—”

“You shouldn’t have agreed to it, then.”

“You were literally begging me, how was I supposed to say no?”

“It’s not my fault you have a weak spot for me.”

Flipping him off, Jinyoung slams the bathroom door shut. 

—

After calling down to reception for extra pillows and with no luck for extra blankets, Jinyoung builds a wall of pillows between them.

“Okay, so these pillows here will act as the barrier,” Jinyoung says, gesturing at the pillows sitting between them.

“But why,” Jackson deadpans, eyebrows pinched together.

“Because it’s the only way we wouldn’t wake up way too close to each other?”

“But it’s winter! It’s cold, these blankets are pretty thin; we could share some body warmth—”

“Jackson, I’m not sharing _body warmth_ with you,” Jinyoung quickly interrupts, shaking his head. “That—That would be too much.”

“Why would it be too much?”

Jinyoung pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out yet another exhale of breath to calm himself down. “You’re asking too many questions.”

“I’m sorry my inquisitive nature bothers you,” Jackson sniffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Miffed, Jinyoung ignores him and lies down instead, pulling the covers up to his chin. “Would you turn the lights off?”

“Say please. I don't like being bossed around.”

Jinyoung sighs, defeated. “ _Please_ ,” he stresses. He could already feel a headache creeping in.

“Good boy.” The grin in his voice has never been so prominent.

“Fuck— Can you _not_ for once?”

“Not my fault you’re an easy target.”

Jinyoung hears the soft click of the bedside lamp, the room now dark. He closes his eyes and wills himself to go to sleep, wanting to get this night over and done with already.

Jackson, however, seems to have other plans in mind.

“I’m cold,” he says.

“Then get your jackets and lay them on top of the blanket. You can use mine if yours aren’t enough,” Jinyoung offers.

“That’s not going to work.”

“Then what do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know, we could always cuddle.”

“That’s a no from me.”

“It’s no different from when we cuddle during our waking hours.”

Jinyoung pointedly ignores him.

“Jinyoung?”

He feels a poke to his cheek.

“I know you’re not asleep, stop ignoring me.”

Then there comes the much needed silence.

Breathing out a sigh of relief through his nose, he relaxes his tensed muscles, ready for sleep to claim him and take him away to dreamland when he feels an arm drape over his chest and a leg over his thighs. The barrier between them has been pretty much destroyed, and the older is now pressed against Jinyoung’s side. “ _Jackson_ ,” he groans, sliding his eyes open and looking over at the older.

“It’s just for tonight,” Jackson mumbles, eyes still closed and a small smile plastered on his lips. “Just for tonight, just let me have this one.”

—

How he slept at all that night will remain as a complete mystery to him.

He cracks his eyes open; through his bleary vision, he could make out Jackson’s features. This was a bit too close for comfort. “Sseun,” he murmurs, voice groggy with sleep. “Sseun?” he tries again when he doesn’t get a response.

_He looks so peaceful…_

Jinyoung reaches out, brushing Jackson's hair to the side. He hums softly, taking in every detail laid out so perfectly on his face. The back of his hand brushes against his cheek, trailing down; he gently cups his jaw with his hand, eyes falling onto his slightly parted lips. His breath hitches in his throat as he allows the pad of his thumb to graze across his lower lip.

“Are they soft enough for you to kiss?”

Jinyoung draws his hand back immediately when Jackson’s eyes flutter open, locking eyes with him with a lazy smile plastered on his lips.

“What the fuck?” Jinyoung questions, eyes widening. “Were you awake this whole time?”

“Yes, I woke up way before you did,” Jackson answers, snuggling closer to Jinyoung. “I took my sweet time to do similar things.”

A grunt leaves Jinyoung’s lips as he weakly pushes at the older. “ _Don’t_ — We need to get up.”

“Let’s cuddle for a bit more,” Jackson mutters, burying his face on Jinyoung’s chest. “We still have time before we need to check out.”

“Sseun—”

“I’ve been wanting to do this for quite a while now,” Jackson interrupts, voice muffled. “I could get used to it.”

“Used to what?” Jinyoung questions, giving up on trying to push Jackson away and instead, carefully cards his fingers through Jackson’s hair, the faint smell of the strawberry scented shampoo Jackson used last night greeting his senses. 

“To _this_. To waking up with our limbs tangled together; to waking up to your face, everyday.” Jackson pulls away slightly to look at Jinyoung. “Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Because if you can’t understand what I’m trying to say here then I _swear_ to god…”

Jinyoung blinks at him, mildly confused. “Well, how do you expect me to understand you when you’re talking in complete riddles?”

Jackson groans. “I like you, dumbass.”

_Oh._

“And... So you do.”

“And I know for a fact that these feelings are mutual.”

“You sound so sure. It would be embarrassing if you were wrong.”

“I don’t think I’m wrong.”

Jinyoung raises a brow. “And how are you so sure?”

Jackson hums. “Because I can read you like an open book, Jinyoung. You also can’t tell me you touch your other friends like this. There’s just no way.”

The younger sighs. “ _And_ so you’ve caught me.”

“The fact that I like you back should be a small consolation,” Jackson says, pressing a kiss against Jinyoung’s chin. “So, what do you say about my proposal?”

“What proposal?”

Jackson clicks his tongue impatiently. “You know, us sharing a bed more often than not now that we’ve established the important things?”

“I’ll think about it,” Jinyoung says after a moment of contemplation, a soft grin crossing his face.

Jackson sighs. “Well, I hope it’s going to be a positive answer.” He smiles, lightly. “Because I can genuinely get used to this.” He pauses, then takes a deep breath in before saying, slowly, “Also, I have something to tell you…”

“What?” Jinyoung questions, lazily.

“There actually are rooms with two beds.”

Jinyoung’s snap wide open as he looks at Jackson, stunned. “…Are you _fucking_ —”

“If I didn’t lie to you then none of this would have happened,” Jackson rushes. “I did it for us.”

Jinyoung sighs, closing his eyes. “God, why are you so irritating?” he mutters.

He could hear the grin in Jackson’s voice as he answers, “Only for you, Jinyoung. Only for you.”

This isn’t how things were supposed to turn out, though Jinyoung can’t say it’s an unwelcome turn of events as he buries his nose in Jackson’s hair, arms tightening ever so slightly around the older.

He agrees — he could get used to this.

_They_ could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> The bed sharing trope will remain superior. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
